


A Serbian Film's Reception

by Hokuto



Category: Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Comment Fic, Explicit Language, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serbia takes exception to wank about her favorite film project.  Russia takes revenge for her.  Comment fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serbian Film's Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Crack comment fic for the back-up meme about the real reason for the latest DDoS attacks. :D Originally wrote Serbia as a little sister, then switched it to brother to fit the prompt, but liked the idea of punk sister!Serbia so much I switched it back.

Russia had just wrapped up his latest attack on that cursed platform of entirely unnecessary free speech, satisfied that he had shut the critics up long enough that they would soon be distracted by Steve/Tony wank, and was settling in with his beloved Putin's latest photoshoot when his door exploded.

Serbia stomped through its remains, kicking up splinters, and said, "Those fucking fuckers on the internet are shitting on my movie!"

Russia quickly minimized the window of Putin. "Which movie? Not that one with the baby and the -"

"Of course it's that movie!" she shouted, her words slightly distorted by the bolt in her lip. "Fucking oversensitive Westerners don't know art when they see it. Fuck, they don't even have the guts to see it! But Holy Mary fucking forbid they keep their shitting mouths shut about anything they think they've got a fucking opinion on." She ran her fingers through her spiked hair and gave the front spikes a yank. "Fuck, I need a drink."

"In the fridge," Russia said, as he was not about to share his own bottle, and with a sigh he opened a new tab. Putin's magnificent physique would have to wait.

Serbia came back with the most expensive bottle of vodka and collapsed into the only other chair, sprawling out to take up as much space as possible. "They just don't fucking _understand_ ," she said. "They don't get how we deal with shit. They don't even have a fucking clue why I'd need to make that movie..." She took a drink. "Fuck. I just - I put my fucking soul in that movie, and all those assholes want to do is wank about it!"

Russia was already at the secret forum, sending out the call. "Don't worry, Serbia," he said. "I'll shut them up for you."

No Westerners were going to impugn his little sister's movies on _his_ watch.


End file.
